


Get off of My Back

by Seth_Figment



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Adric tries once again to ride the beautiful and fickle mare, the Tardis.





	Get off of My Back

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song from Spirit. I just imagine the TARDIS singing it in her head when people other than the Doctor tries to ride/steer/control her. In both horse and time machine form.

 

Slowly edging back close to the dark mare, Adric can't help but admire the way her coat shines blue in the sun.

Focusing back on his task Adric leans in and takes a hold of the saddles' pommel. “Good girl. Keep still now.”

Readying himself to jump up Adric places a foot in the stirrup. But just as he leans his weight on it the Tardis suddenly bucks and moves to the side, causing him to fall flat on the ground.

Neighing she prancing around his prone form on the ground before galloping away.

Laughing good-naturedly Nyssa jumps down from her seat on the fence. “You at least managed to saddle her this time.”

Leaning up on his elbows Adric frowns as he looks at Nyssa. “I don't get it. How does the Doctor do it?”

Smiling Nyssa hold out a hand for him. “Well, if you die trying you'll never know.”

Taking the proffered hand Adric lets himself get pulled up. Not letting go he pulls Nyssa close. “You would never let that happen.”

“True.” Leaning in she closes the space between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone want to use this as a prompt or inspiration for an AU. Go right ahead.
> 
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)


End file.
